


Hatsuhi

by RobotSquid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Fluff, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9040043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotSquid/pseuds/RobotSquid
Summary: Yuuri shares a Japanese New Year’s tradition with Victor.My YOI Secret Santa fic for rochu-c.tumblr.com!





	

Drinking with Yuuri’s father was not a task to be taken lightly.  Three hours in, and Victor could see where Yuuri got his alcohol tolerance from.  Victor was no lightweight himself, but when he was barely able to sit up straight while Toshio was still dancing with nary a slurred word, Victor knew he’d been beat.  He laid back on the tatami floor and rolled onto his side, dimly aware of Makkachin coming over to sniff at him.

Some time later, there was a hand on his shoulder.  A muffled voice cut through the haze.

“Victor?” asked Yuuri again, shaking harder.

Victor blinked and sat up, rubbing his eyes.  Yuuri sat beside him, his expression halfway between concerned and amused.  He reached out and smoothed down Victor’s hair.

“Are you all right?”  He sounded like he was trying not to laugh.

“Why do you mean?  I mean…why do you ask?”  Victor suppressed a yawn and squeezed his eyes shut.  His head was throbbing lightly.

Yuuri rubbed his temples, leaned forward, and pressed a kiss on his forehead.  “You fell asleep out here and I didn’t have the heart to wake you.  You and Makkachin looked so comfy.”

Victor groaned but leaned into Yuuri’s chest.  “How long was I asleep?”

“It’s about five in the morning.”

“What!?”  Victor gazed around the room.  Empty bottles of sake were everywhere, Minako was slumped over a table in the corner, and Hiroko was picking her husband up off the floor and steering him up to his room.

Victor laid back down.  “I’m definitely old now,” he whined.  “I can’t even stay awake for New Year’s.”

Yuuri laid down next to him, propping his head up in his palm.  “You stayed awake through midnight,” he assured him, grinning.  “I told you not to drink with my father.”

“I believe you now.”  Victor grabbed Yuuri’s free hand and placed it over his eyes.  “Touch my head.  Everything hurts.”

“You poor thing,” Yuuri said cheekily, leaning down to kiss him.  Victor opened his mouth and pushed his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth, with no regard for whether anybody else in the room was watching.  There was no trace of alcohol or anything else on Yuuri’s breath.  In fact, his mouth tasted fresh, as if he had just woken up and brushed his teeth.

“Did you go to bed without me?” Victor asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You said you were coming and then you didn’t.”  Yuuri shrugged.  “More room for me.”

“Mmm.”  Victor reached out and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s torso, pulling him down on top of him.  He hugged him tight, ignoring Yuuri’s halfhearted wiggles, and kissed the side of his neck.

“Hey,” Yuuri said, pulling free and sitting up on his knees.  “I want to take you somewhere.”

“Now?  Didn’t you just say it was five o’clock?”

“Yes, now.”  He leaned down again for another quick kiss.  “Go get dressed.  Dress warmly.  I’ll meet you by the door in ten minutes.”

Victor groaned and let his head fall back.  He extended his arms as Yuuri got to his feet, wordlessly whining for Yuuri to help him up.  Yuuri pulled him upright—really, he was far too accommodating of Victor’s every whim—and gently pushed him towards their room.

Victor got dressed in a daze.  Makkachin had followed him to their room, and she laid on the bed watching him move about.  When he went back downstairs, Yuuri was already waiting, blanket in hand and a large backpack slung over his shoulders.  He was wearing that cute, cat-eared blue hat that Victor loved.  Yuuri smiled when he saw Victor approach.

“Ready?” he asked.

Victor stepped close to him, tugged the hat down over Yuuri’s ears, and planted a deep kiss on his lips.  The blush that spread across Yuuri’s cheeks when he pulled away was Victor’s favorite sight in the whole world.  “Ready, love.”

The world was dark and quiet as they walked outside.  Makkachin followed close behind them, panting quietly and nuzzling against each of their legs.  Hasetsu was a quiet town on its busiest days, but this early in the morning, it was like everything had gone still.  Like the town wasn’t quite real, like it had halted the passage of time just for them, just for this moment.

They arrived at the ocean, and Makkachin ran towards the waves excitedly.  She got to the edge of the tide, sniffed at the foam, and jumped back.  Victor smiled.  That dog loved the water.

Yuuri spread the blanket out on the sand and set the backpack down.  He sat down, and Victor plopped right beside him, hugging and snuggling in close.

“It’s so cold, Yuuri, warm me up,” Victor whined, nuzzling his frozen nose into Yuuri’s neck.

“Don’t worry,” Yuuri laughed.  “I brought hot tea for us.”

He rifled through the backpack, pulling out another blanket and two thermoses.  He handed one to Victor, who opened it eagerly and poured himself a steaming cup of tea.

“What’s the occasion, Yuuri?” Victor asked, blowing the soft curls of steam off the tea and into the salty air.

“It’s New Year’s,” Yuuri said, pouring his own tea.  “We have to watch the sunrise.”

Victor’s eyes widened.  “Oh right!  I remember now.  You told me about that last week.”

“Yep.”  Yuuri nodded.  “I used to sit up late with Mari when we were kids.  I always fell asleep, but she’d wake me up just in time.”

Victor sipped the tea.  “Next year, we should spend New Year’s in Russia.”  He paused.  “We can go see my mother.”

Yuuri perked up, letting the words sink in.  Victor gazed at him sideways.  He smiled as he raised the thermos cup to his lips again.

“Your mother?” Yuuri asked.  “Like…I could meet your family?”

“Well, it would really just be my mother, but yes.”  Victor turned to face him.  “She’s been asking about you.”

Yuuri felt his face grow warm.  “Why haven’t you told me?”

“I am telling you!  Silly Yuuri, this is me telling you.”  Victor put his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and hugged him close.  “She called me for my birthday last week and asked about you.  She said that you looked cute and wanted to meet you.”

Yuuri’s blush deepened.  “W-well…I’d like that, but…I wouldn’t really know what to say to her.”

“You’re going to love her.  She wants to cook for you, you know.  I told her all about your mother’s cooking and Mama has a bit of a competitiveness in her, so she wants to make something for you.  She makes the best New Year’s salads.”

“Salad?  For New Year’s?”

“Oh yeah!  That’s what we eat in Russia.  And vodka.”  Victor leaned in, poking his nose against Yuuri’s neck.  “ _Lots_ of vodka,” he whispered playfully.

Yuuri giggled as Victor pressed a kiss to the sensitive spot on his neck.

“All right," Yuuri relented.  “We’ll go spend next New Year’s at your mother’s house.”

“Yay!”  Victor hugged Yuuri tighter and kissed him again, this time on the cheek.  He kept kissing, leaning hard into Yuuri, threatening to push him over onto the sand.

“Victor!  I’m gonna spill—wait!”  Yuuri hastily set his thermos aside and out of the way, just in time for Victor to knock him over with the sheer force of his kisses.  In the distance, Makkachin barked, and Yuuri heard her running through the sand.

“No—Makka—!”  Her paws were soaking wet and full of sand, and she leapt on his chest, licking his face in every spot she could reach.

Yuuri could barely breathe for laughing, as Victor kissed his neck and Makkachin licked his face.  She knocked Yuuri’s glasses askew with her nose, and Yuuri gently pushed her and Victor away, sitting up and readjusted the frames on his face.  She barked again and ran back to the surf.

“I think the sun is almost up,” Victor said, brushing sand off Yuuri’s back and out of his hair.

“Yeah.”

Victor sat back on the blanket and spread his knees wide.  He extended both arms to Yuuri with a smile.  “Yuuriiii, come here, sit in my lap.”

“W-what?  Why?”

“It’ll be warmer this way.”  Victor wrapped his arms around himself and shivered dramatically.  “I’m so cold, Yuuri, I’m freezing!”

Yuuri snorted.  “You whine so much for being almost thirty years old.”

“You’re cruel, Yuuri Katsuki.”

Yuuri positioned himself in between Victor’s legs and gingerly laid back against his chest.  Victor embraced him tightly, pressing a kiss on the side of his neck, drawing out small giggles that shook their bodies.  In time, Yuuri relaxed, and Victor put his palms over Yuuri’s cold hands, gently rubbing the smooth golden ring on Yuuri’s finger.

They watched the sun come up silently, occasionally calling Makkachin back when she began to wander too far down the shoreline.  The sky was mostly clear, and when the first sliver of light peeked over the horizon, Victor gasped in delight.  The dawn light was gentle and pastel, soft pinks and oranges illuminating the scant clouds.  For a long time, it felt like the world was steeped in silence; even the rolling waves seemed far away, like they were part of a dream already half-forgotten.  Yuuri didn’t feel the chill of the morning air at all.  He could have very easily fallen asleep just like this.

Victor raised a hand to Yuuri’s chin and turned his face to the side.  He was smiling, his nose pink from the cold.

“I can’t wait to spend another year with my Yuuri,” he said softly.  “I hope there’s a hundred more.”

Yuuri grinned and leaned in for a kiss.  As they pulled apart, he licked his lips, averted his eyes, and said haltingly, “С Новым годом, Victor.”

Victor’s eyes widened, and his mouth hung open for a brief instant before he broke out into a huge smile and hugged Yuuri tightly.  “Yuuriiiiii!” he exclaimed.  “Did you learn that just for me?!”

“Of course!  I think I said it wrong though….”

“No, no, it was great!”  Victor pressed a rough, wet kiss to Yuuri’s cheek.  “Your accent is so cute I think I might die!”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“С Новым годом, cолнышко.”

Yuuri’s insides warmed from his heart outward to hear Victor call him that.  It was one of the first Russian words he’d learned to recognize.  He didn’t know the precise translation, but from Victor’s tone of voice and the look in his eyes when he said it, Yuuri understood it well enough.  He was going to try to learn more Russian this year, and if they really were going to visit Victor’s mother, it seemed to be not a moment too soon.

They stayed on the beach until Makkachin trudged back over to them, exhausted from running, and long past the point where their tea had gone cold.  Eventually, they gathered their things and began to head back, hands entwined.

“You know,” Yuuri said, “there’s another important thing about New Year’s.”

“Yeah?  What’s that?”

“Your first dream.  It sets the tone for the whole year.  …Do you remember what you dreamed about?”

“Yuuri, I was blacked out.  I don’t think it counts as being asleep.”

Yuuri chuckled.  “Fair enough.”

“What did you dream about?”

Yuuri averted his eyes and blushed.  He mumbled something indistinct.

“What was that?” Victor asked, grinning cheekily.  “I didn’t quite catch it.”

“I just…dreamt about you,” Yuuri admitted.

“You did?” Victor prodded, bumping his shoulder against him.

“Yes.”  Yuuri met his eyes, and the way that Yuuri blushed was still, after all this time, enough to make Victor’s heart speed up.  “Y-you were…trying on a white suit.”

Victor’s eyes widened.  “Was I now?”  The gold ring on his hand suddenly felt warm and solid.

“Yeah.”  Yuuri paused.  “You looked good.”

Victor smiled, and he tightened his grip on Yuuri’s hand.  “Well, if I dream about you tonight too, I guess we’ll have no choice, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm never gonna recover from these two. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year to everybody!


End file.
